Dark Dreams
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Black Veil Brides Fanfic. Put it under webshow's cuz of Lighting Thuderstein. Wad is just a 17 year old girl with ALOT of secrets and a dark past. Now she gets the chance to be in her all time favorite band. This is story of her coming out of the dark
1. Fangirl Dreams

Real Name: She'll never tell

Nickname: Wad (pronounced like Guad)

Age:17

Hair Color: Dark Brownn but Died Jet Black with gatorade blue tips

Eye Color: Deep Brown but usually green contacts in

Skin Color: Brown but usually with white makeup and tons of eyeliner and stuff.

.com/untitled_137/set?id=41304533

I quickly ran into the Garage managing to skid in through the small space open to spread our awesomeness well alright its open to let in air but still.

"Your late" Dave let me know and i flipped him off.

I went to sit behind the Drums putting my hair into a scene ponytail AKA a teased hair ponytail with chunks at my ears and put my hat on backwards so it wouldnt get in my eyesight.

"1,2...1 2 3 4!" i said hitting my sticks together then my best friend Ash, the singer/ guitar player of the band started to strum along to my drum beats, Ty the Keyboard player, Trish played the bass and Dylon was the screamer. We were a 5 piece post-hardcore band like the Black Veil Brides except that we had only 1 guy Dylon, Trish's real name was Trisha, Ty was Taylor and Ash well we wrerent quite sure about her, she named herself after an ash tree her supposed 'wand wood'. Oh yeah and me and Ash are HUGE! fans of Harry Potter and we ALL love Black Veil Brides and other 'Emo Metal' bands and the Beatles of course as every artist must at some point like. We'd never really picked a name we sort of just went by the Mustangs our school's mascot and people always thought we were the cars or something.

"Why are you always late?" Dylon asked me when we were taking a practice break "sorry it takes a while to get from School to my Dorm to here" i said with a shrug. Dylon was tall well taller than me but im a pip squeak so thats not saying much, he had naturally green eyes and had died red hair with black highlights in it, he was very cute and was my boyfriend.

"Relax Dyl" Ash said, she had long naturally straight blonde hair, grey eyes and nice full lips, she was very very pretty and i always wondered why she was friends wiht me. "It's not like Wad would cheat on you! You've been dating for a year and a half for god's sake!" she said with a giggle and covered her mouth laughing.

"Yeah your right besides who would cheat on this" he said referring to himself and i rolled my eyes.

"Sure babe" i said patting his back and he glared at me.

"Lets play Wad's song!" Ash suggested and Dylon pouted since the song i had indeed written had no screamo in it and was mostly just drums and guitar with some soft Vocals.

_**"Dawn on me now, Do not be vain in what is coming towards you" **_she sang in her soft angelic tone _**"though i love you there is no hope in your blackened heart. Just burn burn burn burn in the pool of your disaster!"**_ She sang and her voice got progressively rougher.

I was starting my Drum solo really beating at them when suddenly Dave yelled from the another part of the garage that was closed off by a door "WAD GET OVER HERE!" and i stopped playing abruptly and angrily grabbing my sticks then i stomped over to him slamming his "office" door. I threw the sticks at him then started to yell.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DONT WANT THE SONGS I WROTE TO GET SUNG IN PUBLIC OR YOU DON WAN ME TO SING AT ALL FINE FUCK YOU! BUT ATLEAST LET ME FINISH MY FUCKING DRUM SOLO WHICH THIS IT THE LONGEST ONE IM EVER ALLOWED! FUCK YOU DAVE!" i yelled.

"Its Dahvie!" he said.

"No it isnt! Just because you have a stupid ass crush on Dahvie Vanity doesnt mean ill start to call you Dahvie! Your name is fucking Dave!" i screamed at him. "You know what? I fuckign quit! You fucking asshole! Good luck trying to find a 16 year old that can drum like i can cause you know what? I dont give a flying fuck about you or this band anymore i fucking quit-" i screamed before he grabbed me by the waist and planted a kisss on my lips then turned me around so i saw why hed called me there. When i turned i saw none other than...


	2. Chapter 2

ANDY FUCKING BIERSACK!

"Mr. Biersack, this is our Drummer, Wad. Wad you clearly know Biersack" Dave said and my mouth was wide open like a fish. Eventually i got control of my body again and closed it then i looked down and saw the roasary and bracelet hopefully he hadnt seen them i quickly flicked my hat off and hid my arm behind my back, the rosary wasnt really hidable though id say i thought it was a ninja star.

"Hi" he said awkwardly and my mouth popped open again at his deep sexy tone "im Andy" he said extending his long fingered hand and i shook out of it again and put my small hand in his and shook it.

"I'm Wad, Drummer" i said.

"Yeah and im Dylon, Screamer" Dyl said coming into the office followed by the rest.

"OMG! YOUR ANDY FRICKEN BIERSACK!" Ash said once she caught sight of him "Im Astrid! Lead Vocals and Guitar Player! Like you! Well you played Bass in the beginning but still sort of like you!" she blabbered sounding like a dumb blonde.

"Ash?" Trish said "candy" and she shoved a peppermint into Ash's mouth before she could continue talking. "Im Trisha, the actual Bass player" she said extending her hand to shake Andy's. Trish had bright red hair her natural color that she always put up into two ponytails people would think she was innocent and then she'd oipen her mouth.

"Well enough with the intro's and get to what the hell you were gonna talk about" Dylon said before Ty could introduce herself but she was shy enough that she didnt fight Dylon on it.

"Well i was hoping it would be just Wad here" Dave said pointedly to Dylon "that means get the fuck out of my office!" he said pointing at the door.

"No!" Dylon said childlishly crossing his arms over his chest and put on a pouty face "whatever you have to say to Wad can be said infront of us too!" he said and Dave glared.

"Get the fuck out!" he repeated and not i rolled my eyes and went over to the other side of Dave's desk and sat down at his wheely chair and started to spin around randomely getting dizzyer and dizzyer by the second. I knew from experience that Dave and Dylon's fights could last for hours and usually ended up in Dylon having Dave in a scissor lock though sometimes Dave would actually get his way.

"Are they usually like that?" A deep voice said in my ear and i almost screamed out ut caught myself in time, no need to make a fool of myself infront of my idol.

"Mostly, rarely they get along but meh Dylon's a jelous bastard and Dave's an ambitious jerkwad" i said with a shrug.

"Jerkwad?" he chuckled and it sounded extremly sexy a simple thing as a chuckle! Sexy!

"Yeah but thats MY word so dont use it!" i said seriously pointing at him with slitted eyes then i laughed and he chuckled again.

"Id never even DREAM of using other people's ridiculous words!" he said and i stuck my tongue out at him.

"Unless your Gene Simmons leave it in" he said and i laughed then he laughed and for some reason we just started roaring with laughter until everyone stopped arguing and gave us a 'what did you take?' look.

"Gene Simmons, tongue, big ole thing" i said trying to explain then i just rolled my eyes and gave up.

"Anyhow well we were watching you playing jsut now, Andy and i that is-".

"Stalkers" me and Ash coughed out.

"-And well do you want to tell her or should i or what do you want to do?" Dave asked Andy and i gave them both looks.

"What are you talking about?" i asked them but neither one answered.

"No absolutely not" Dylon said before anyone else said anything.

"Excuse me?" i asked.

"I dont trust this fucker and anything having to do with both Dave and this faggot is an absolute NO!" Dylon said.

"Faggot? Pussy? Oh i remember you crying your fucking ass off when people were calling yuou that shit and who got them to stop? Oh yeah me! As i recall i am not married to you so you have no right to make my decisions for me besides how do you know anything is even gonna get asked?" i asked angrily.

"I. Dont. Trust. This. Fucker!" Dylon said "And the answer is no!" he said this to Andy.

"Fuck you!" i said and stormed out of the room "you! Come with me" i said pointing at Andy.

"Better not let him see your Black Veil Bride Panties" Dylon called out as me and Andy went out of the room. I yelled out angrily then grabbed the snare drum and threw it into the room at him and grabbed Andy's hand and dragged him into the Alley. I kicked down a garbage bin and kicked it harshly screaming in anger until it was nice and bent then i stormed to the cafe that was down the street from Dave's house. Apparently Andy followed me because when i sat down at a window seat he was down next to me as i put my head in my hands on the table.

"Well he's an-"

"I do NOT have Black Veil Bride panties just to let you know" i said poking my head up.

"-asshole" he finished as if id never spoken "Aww and i was about to text Ashley that his idea to get Panty merch wasnt a waste of money" i flipped him off.

"Aww you love me? So sweet!" he said. Wait did i just flip Thee Andy Sixx of? And he joked back at me? :O *fangirl moment*.

"So anyway why were you here? Because if it was because of my awesome makeup i cannot giv eyou any tips on that" i said "not that youd need them".

"What can i get you guys?" a girl with electric pink pixie cut hair asked popping gum as she walked up to us "Holy shiznap! Your Andy Six!" she said and he smiled politely.

"Yes i am" he said "can i get a coffee, black" he said and she nodded happily writing it down.

"Hello, earth to bimbo" i said waving my hand infront of her face "Spearmint tea, 3 sugars" i said and she nodded dreamily and wrote it down sloppily still staring at Andy.

"The Earth to Bimbo usually works" Andy said nodding and i laughed.

Around 20 minutes later after half the cafe and all the workers who were all Bimbo's had taken pictures and gotten Autographs with Andy i got my tea, cold with no sugar and Andy got his coffee with 3 sugars.

"Hey Biatch!" i yelled across the room to the pink haired chick. "Oh whatever they always get it wrong and always ignore a person" i said rolling my eyes and grabbed my tea heading to the back.

I emptied my mug then put a whole new amount of water and placed the bag in with the sugars and stuck it in the microwave while Andy heated up some coffee and got out a mug.

"So you were saying?" i asked.

"Well now that we can FINALLY talk about this. You have real talent, your drumming is really rad not quite as good as CC but better than Sandra was so how would you like to be the newest member of the Black Veil Brides?" he asked and my heart skipped a beat...


End file.
